


A Mother's Strength

by Shiary



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Badass Ladies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, dont mess with mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Nicola was a kind and honest woman who fell in love with a man who had betrayed many and repented for his mistakes. But like all mothers, she was willing to do anything to save her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my FF account. I was browsing around and saw how little Hube and Nicola fic there was online so here is one!

They had made one single fatal mistake when they had taken her son and husband. They had forgotten about her. The soft shadow moved with purpose and without hesitation as it crossed the empty hall. The moonlight shone through the broken windows and illuminated a young woman with brown hair and dark clothes. A small dagger was barely visible through the clenched hand that pushed open the door.

Light shone brightly as the door opened with a creak and soft chanting was hear before being interrupted as the occupants turned to face the angry mother striding through the door without losing a second.

One of the black robed figures inside raised its hand and the red jewel within it but before the telltale yellow light surrounded the horyouku user, a dagger whistled through the air and buried itself into the man's chest. The rest of the figures surrounding her loved one weren't moving at all as she continued to walk toward the blood stained altar.

'Run away!' a scream erupted as the woman approached but was ignored as the mother stopped to pick up the dagger she had thrown before continuing towards the altar. The man tied to the iron rings was struggling to try and save his wife disregarding the blood steadily escaping his body through the deep cuts he had on his wrists and forearms.

'Stay still Hube! You're injured!' came the worried sound over the crying child that was on the top of the altar. 'Ush El. You're safe now.' she whispered to her child as she took him slowly into her arms before using the dagger to free her husband. Hube was stunned and confused as he tried to understand what was happening.

Nicola smiled as she noticed her husbands confusion and said 'Those are just dolls the only real man was him.' she nodded towards the body lying on the floor. Moments later shouts were heard from outside of the room, Hube got up tense and ready to fight if he needed. Nicola glared at her husband's back amused as she simply hugged and murmured to the child still crying softly in her arm.

Conrad was shocked as was Yuuri and Gwendal as they charged into the room. They had thought to find Nicola in trouble and needing to be saved but the sight in front of them told them otherwise. From the bloody clothes on Nicola to the bloody dagger in her hand and the dead body, all told the would be saviors that Nicola had not needed their help to save her family after all.

Yuuri smiled as he shouted for Gisele to come and take care of Hube's injuries. Turning to face a shocked Conrad he simply said, 'We have a saying back on Earth. Never stand between a cub and its mother. I'm glad to see its true here in Shin Makoku as well.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fics. I'm hoping my style got better since then. I'll leave the readers to judge that.


End file.
